


The Switch

by BoredPerson69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I managed to write a fic without porn!, I spell Viktor with a k, M/M, Time Travel, go me!, now with added yuuri chapter, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPerson69/pseuds/BoredPerson69
Summary: The Switch was a true mystery to science. Nobody knew how or why it happened, it just did.Soulmate AU where Viktor switches bodies with his future self after years of believing he didn't have a soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic when I was in the shower, and my brain wouldn't let me rest until I wrote it :3

Viktor Nikiforov didn’t have a soulmate. It was something that he had eventually come to accept, even though it greatly disappointed him. He hadn’t had his Switch, and by this point in his life, it really should’ve happened by now. But it hadn’t, so there was only one possible reason for this; he had no soulmate.

The One Day Soulmate Future Switch, or the Switch as it was more commonly known, was a true mystery to science. Nobody knew how or why it happened, it just did. People had their theories of course, but like the origin of the universe, the true cause will unlikely be ever understood.

The Switch was when a person switches with their future self for the day, and spends twenty-four hours with their soulmate. There was only one rule to the Switch; your soulmate mustn’t know that you are ‘past you’, otherwise it could damage, or even break, the bond between your souls. The Switch would normally transport the person to a time when they have been in a relationship with their soulmate for years, so it was quite tricky for a lot of people to figure out how they should act with someone who was usually pretty much a stranger to them.

Switching normally took place between the ages of fourteen and nineteen years old, but it could happen as late as twenty-one, anything later and it was generally considered you didn’t have a soulmate.

Viktor was twenty-five, and had long given up on the possibility of having someone to love. For years he’d wake up excitedly, wondering if that was the day he’d meet his soulmate, only to be greeted by his present-day bedroom alone. And as the years passed, he grew less and less hopeful, so by the time he reached his twenty-second birthday, he’d stopped wondering, and instead focussed on his skating career.

It seemed to pay off, because he had just won his third consecutive gold medal at the Grand Prix final, and Viktor doubted that he could’ve pulled that off if he was constantly wondering about his one true love, like the other skaters were. He couldn’t believe he was so naïve as to think _Viktor Nikiforov_ had a soulmate.

However, Viktor opened his eyes one morning, and found that his bedroom was slightly different. It was definitely his bedroom in St. Petersburg, (he could tell by the huge crack in the doorframe that he caused when he came home drunk with a one night stand), but there were pictures hanging on the wall that he had never seen before.

He turned over, thinking he was probably just groggy from sleep, when he came face-to-face with a sleeping dark-haired Asian man.

How much did Viktor have to drink last night? Why could he not remember bringing home this, admittedly cute, person? He reached out his hand to wake up the stranger, but noticed a golden ring on his right ring-finger. And a quick glance, told Viktor the Asian man had a matching one.

Slipping the ring off, Viktor inspected it curiously. He’d never worn jewellery. It was a simple, plain gold band with an inscription inside. ‘ _Stammi Vicino_ ’ it read in elegant script. Stay close to me? What’s that got to do with anything?

Viktor slowly slid out of the bed, careful not to wake the man, and headed into the living room.

This room was also slightly different. The ordinarily bare walls were covered in photographs and Asian artwork. And instead of only being one trophy case, there were two, one of which Viktor recognised as medals and trophies belonging to him, with a small Russian flag pinned to the back. The other, had less gold, but a lot of silver, and had a Japanese flag attached.

The one thing that struck Viktor as odd, though, was the obvious absence of his beloved poodle.

“Makkachin!” he called gently. But there was no answer. Was he sleeping? “Makka!” he called again, a little louder this time. Still nothing. Viktor was beginning to get a bit worried, when he saw a small table by the front door with a framed picture of the pooch. Moving closer, Viktor saw a dog collar, and some candles at either side of the picture.

His stomach dropped when he noticed what was on the shelf underneath the table. An urn. Viktor’s eyes began to well up when he read the engravement ‘ _Makkachin Nikiforov (2002-2019)_ ’.

No! Not Makkachin! Not his only friend!

It took Viktor several minutes of quiet sobbing before he realised that 2019 was seven years away. How could this say he passed in 2019 if the year was only 2012? Makkachin was still alive, wasn’t he?

The Russian’s heartrate picked up almost instantly once he realised what must be happening. He quietly fetched his phone from the bedroom, still unsure what to make of the man in his bed, and crept back into the living room.

He had barely pressed the home button on his phone, when it magically unlocked. Weird. Viktor’s phone background was a picture of him and the man in his bed. They looked to be at an ice rink, and they seemed to be laughing at something as the picture was taken, clearly by a third person as it wasn’t a selfie. He smiled to himself as he gazed at the photo. He and the man looked so happy.

The date on the calendar read ‘ _Monday 3 rd April 2023_’. The future… Viktor was in the future. Which meant he _did_ have a soulmate after all!

Of course, he had to know who his soulmate was, so immediately went to his own Wikipedia page to the personal life section, and there it was, in clear black and white; ‘ _On 27 th December 2018, Nikiforov married soulmate Yuri Katsuki in a small, private ceremony in London, England after the Figure Skating Grand Prix final_.’

Excitedly, Viktor noticed that Yuuri had his own Wikipedia page, as evidence in the blue link on his name, tapping the link, he read the page.

Yuuri was from Japan, he was four years younger than Viktor, he went to university in Detroit, and was also a competitive figure skater. Yuuri’s stats were impressive. Not as impressive as Viktor’s, but still enviable.

And he also found out that he was coaching Yuuri, as well as competing against him. Yuuri won silver at the Grand Prix final the first year Viktor coached him, and they apparently got engaged not long before that. As he binge-watched his soulmate’s performances, the older man would be lying if he said he wasn’t in awe of the way the younger man moved on the ice. It was as if the music was an extension of his soulmate’s own body, he skated as though completely unaware of everyone in the audience. It was bordering on pornographic.

While watching Yuuri’s interviews on YouTube, it struck Viktor that despite the eroticism he displayed on the ice, the skater seemed to be quite shy around people. A trait that Viktor found very endearing.

“Couldn’t sleep?” said a voice from the bedroom door.

There he was, standing leaning against the wall with his arms folded, hair tousled from sleep, and a playful smirk gracing his gorgeous features. Viktor’s soulmate, wearing a baggy grey t-shirt and navy blue boxer shorts.

Viktor felt his palms start to sweat as he clutched his phone, and his body shook slightly. He didn’t know why, but he felt quite nervous just looking at the Japanese man. He imagined that’s how his fans, and other skaters felt around him when they met Viktor.

“Not really…” Viktor’s voice was hoarse, his mouth felt dry like a sandpit. He couldn’t believe he had a soulmate. But not just any soulmate, but one who was so perfect. He wanted to cry he was so happy.

“It’s our day off Vicchan,” Yuuri said, causing Viktor to blush at the nickname. “You said you’d have a lie in. 7:30 is _not_ a lie in. If you’re going to have a lazy day, do it properly.”

The Russian stood up from the couch, crossed the living room and kissed his soulmate. He couldn’t help it. Why did it take so long for him to Switch? Did the universe just forget about Viktor Nikiforov’s love life? Or did it just want to play a cruel joke on him? Act like he didn’t have a soulmate, then _boom_! Drop this amazing creature into his life.

Yuuri groaned, and pulled away from the kiss. “Viktor…” he whined. “Don’t. I haven’t brushed my teeth, I taste like rotten eggs.”

“I love rotten eggs,” Viktor grinned, as he pressed his lips back against the other man’s. “I love _you_.”

Technically, Viktor _did_ just meet this guy, but if anyone could make him as happy as he looked in the photos dotted about the apartment, he clearly _was_ in love with him.

“I love you, too.” Yuuri smiled. “Go back to bed, I’ll make us breakfast.”

“Breakfast in bed?” Viktor said, his eyebrows raising in surprise. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I don’t know, but whatever it was, I wouldn’t recommend doing it again,” Yuuri laughed, gently pushing Viktor towards the bedroom door.

Viktor lay on the bed as he heard his husband potter about in the kitchen. His soulmate could cook, he couldn’t help the stupid grin spread across his face as he thought about Yuri Katsuki. He flicked through the google image search results of the two of them. One picture stood out amongst all the others. It was Viktor and Yuuri wearing matching outfits on the ice, Yuuri’s being cobalt blue, while Viktor’s was a dark magenta. They seemed to be skating together for an exhibition performance. A video he was surprised he didn’t come across while he watched the Japanese man’s performances.

He immediately went to YouTube and typed ‘ _Viktor Nikiforov Yuri Katsuki pair skate_ ’. The result which popped up, made the inscription inside his ring make sense. It was to a piece called Stammi Vicino, and within barely a minute, it made Viktor well up with emotion.

The look of pure love the two men gave each other as they skated, made Viktor’s heart feel like it was about to burst. It was _perfect_. The Russian couldn’t keep his eyes off his soulmate; the jumps, the lifts, the step sequence were all beautiful. He especially loved the way they both took turns in leading, telling Viktor that they saw each other as equals, and partners. His whole life, he was used to being put on a pedestal, it was wonderfully refreshing to see someone treat him like a person, rather than a living legend.

The bedroom door opened, and in walked the perfect man in the flesh, carrying a large tray with breakfast and coffee balanced on top.

“Breakfast, my Russian beauty…” Yuuri stopped in his tracks as he saw the tears rolling down Viktor’s cheeks. “Vicchan, are you alright?” he asked worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Viktor said, giving his husband a watery smile, and wiping his face dry. “I was just thinking, and you are just so amazing. I don’t deserve you…”

“You’re watching our duet…” Yuuri said, glancing at Viktor’s phone screen. “You promised you’d stop watching that video.” Yuuri reprimanded gently as he set the tray down on the bed. “You _know_ you always become a bubbling mess when you do.”

“And you _don’t_?” Viktor asked in a challenging tone, but deep down, he was genuinely curious.

“Shut up,” Yuuri said, his cheeks tinged in a light blush. “Alright _fine_ , it’s why we _both_ stopped watching it.”

Viktor’s cheeks were beginning to hurt with all the smiling he was doing, but it was a pain he’d gladly endure the rest of his life.

The couple ate breakfast in bed in relative silence. Which was good, because the food was so delicious, Viktor was glad he could enjoy his meal without interruption. Although, he was sure Yuuri could deep-fry cat litter, and it would be just as tasty.

“I know it’s not as good as my mother’s, but I like how much you seem to enjoy my cooking,” Yuuri smiled affectionately.

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth!” Viktor gushed, pressing a light kiss to his soulmate’s cheek.

“Rude.” The younger man huffed, with a mischievous glint in his eye. “That’s not what you were saying last night about my spicy sausage…”

Viktor was glad he wasn’t drinking anything at that point, otherwise he would have choked at his soulmate’s innuendo, but instead coughed out a surprised laugh. The Yuuri he saw on YouTube wasn’t like the Yuuri currently collecting the dishes back onto the tray.

“What?” Yuuri asked in mock-innocence as he picked up the tray of dirty dishes. “I made kielbasa last night, remember? I don’t know what _you_ thought I meant…”

Viktor stretched out on the bed as Yuuri left the room, his head falling back onto his pillow, his stomach full with delicious food, and feeling happier than he’d ever remembered. He didn’t know when or how he’d meet Yuuri Katsuki, but the day couldn’t come quick enough.

\--

“Yuri, about your free performance,” Viktor said as he and Yuri Plisetsky were leaving the arena of the Grand Prix Final, Viktor having just won his fifth gold medal. “Your step sequence could use more –”

“I won, so who _cares_?!” the junior champion interrupted with a groan. “Quit nagging me, Viktor!”

Viktor let out a frustrated sigh as they met up with Yakov near the exit doors. Good. Now their coach can deal with Yuri’s bratty behaviour. Viktor was fed-up.

Yakov began chastising the teenager for… something. Viktor wasn’t really paying attention. His mind had wandered back to the final. Yuri Katsuki was here! Somewhere in this arena, providing he hadn’t already gone back to his hotel room.

The Russian skater’s stomach clenched with excitement when he saw his soulmate’s name on the line-up for the Grand Prix Final. He had been meaning to find him, throughout their stay in Sochi and introduce himself to his future husband, desperate to start their lives together, but either Yuuri was just too shy and elusive to find, or he was hiding.

Viktor had to remind himself that Yuri Katsuki was very shy, judging by the interviews of him he watched during his Switch, so he decided that once he found the Japanese skater, he had to tread very carefully in order not to scare him off.

Yuuri was probably upset about his low score, and Viktor was aching to find him and wrap him up in his arms to tell him everything was going to be alright. He longed to kiss that beautiful face, to see the younger man happy…

Viktor soon had the feeling that someone was watching him intently, the back of his head was burning as unseen eyes bore into him. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with, due to being… well, Viktor Nikiforov. He turned around, and his heart skipped a beat.

Yuri Katsuki!!! Viktor wanted nothing more than to run to his soulmate and kiss him with lips full of promise and security. He wanted Yuuri to feel exactly as Viktor felt just over a year ago when he had his Switch. The older man noticed that Yuuri was a little bit fuller in the face than he remembered. Maybe _that’s_ why his beautiful boy flopped so hard. Carrying a little bit extra weight than he should be. That would need to be sorted. He had to get his soulmate to peak physical condition if the man had any chance of coming second to Viktor in a couple of years’ time.

“A commemorative photo?” Viktor smiled kindly, hoping to break the ice with the love of his life. “Sure!”

Viktor expected this to be a gentle way to help get the notoriously anxious skater into a conversation. He expected to take a photo with Yuuri and ease his way into getting to know him, and eventually asking him out on a date. What he didn’t expect was for his soulmate to turn bright red and walk away mortified.

As he watched Yuuri leave the arena, he couldn’t help but feel like he messed up big-time somehow. It was only when Viktor was lying awake in his hotel room that night that he realised; the way he asked Yuuri if he wanted a picture may have sounded pretentious, like he thought of him as a fan rather than a fellow competitor.

The banquet was happening the next night, so maybe Viktor could get to know Yuuri then… if he showed up. Maybe have a couple of drinks and offer to coach him in the areas of skating he seemed to have difficulty with. He _was_ destined to be his coach, after all.

However, Yuuri continued to surprise Viktor. Instead of doing any of those things, Yuuri got blind-drunk, had a dance-off with Plisetsky, danced with Viktor, pole-danced with Chris while half-naked, before proceeding to dry-dump Viktor and practically begged him to come to his family’s hot-springs resort and be his coach.

Knowing how drunk Yuuri was, Viktor helped him to his room and entered his number in Yuuri’s phone (which was a little tricky as it was all in Japanese), and told the Japanese skater to call him when he was sober if he was serious about Viktor being his coach.

The call never came.

But in April, a video of Yuuri was uploaded to YouTube of Yuuri skating to Viktor’s Stammi Vicino performance. This was much better than a phone call, it was almost as if Yuuri was calling out to him, desperate for Viktor to see how badly he needed him.

The performance was by no means perfect. Yuuri turned most of the quads into triples, and his landings could use a bit of work to flow better. But he moved with all the grace and poise of a ballerina. His step sequences were much better than Viktor’s, and for the first time in his own time, Viktor saw the man he was going to marry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a chapter for Yuuri seems to be a popular vote, so here it be. 
> 
> Ask and ye shall recieve ;)

Yuuri Katsuki’s Switch occurred when he was eighteen years old. He had went to sleep in his dorm room in Detroit, and woken up in a completely unfamiliar room.

It took him several moments to realise what had probably happened, and where he most likely was; but once he did, his stomach twisted with nerves. He wasn’t very good at talking to people he didn’t know at the best of times, so how was he supposed to act naturally with someone who was possibly a total stranger?

He was just about to turn around to face his soulmate, when he felt warm arms wrap around his middle, and a small kiss planted just behind his ear, before the unseen person rested their face on his shoulder blade.

“Good morning,” said a deep voice in accented English.

OK, so Yuuri’s soulmate was male.

“Morning…” Yuuri’s voice was croaky from lack of use.

“Happy anniversary…” the soulmate said, reaching up to kiss along the Japanese man’s neck. “Four years to the day since you officially became mine.”

Anniversary?? Does that mean Yuuri’s soulmate wanted to… _oh, no!_

“You’re so warm…” the man behind him sighed, hugging Yuuri tighter. “Let’s not get up. Let’s stay in bed…”

“Or…” Yuuri said nervously. “We can… _not_ touch each other until tonight. Make it that much better.”

Yuuri pulled the man’s arms from his stomach, and turned to see what his soulmate looked like.

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock, and he choked back a gasp. Viktor _fucking_ Nikiforov was lying beside him, smiling at him like Yuuri held the secrets to the universe. The upper half of Viktor’s naked torso was visible from above the covers, and Yuuri suddenly became hyper aware that he was completely naked lying in bed next to his idol. His face felt warm, and he couldn’t stop his heart beating erratically.

“I like the sound of that…” Viktor smirked playfully. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my hands off you until then, though.”

Yuuri felt like he couldn’t breathe. _Viktor Nikiforov was his soulmate??_ How? Why? When? And again… how?

Viktor propped himself up on his elbow, gazing at Yuuri with gentle, soft eyes. It took all of Yuuri’s self-control not to jump a foot in the air as Viktor reached out to brush his dark hair out his eyes.

“I know we just woke up,” Viktor said slowly. “But have you thought any more about what we discussed yesterday?”

“Uh…” Yuuri had no idea what to say. What _did_ they discuss? He couldn’t exactly say yes or no if he didn’t know what he was saying yes or no _to_. And by the way Viktor was looking at him, it must be a very serious subject matter.

“It’s alright if you haven’t,” Viktor said soothingly, stroking his fingers up and down Yuuri’s bicep, the touch was almost burning into the younger man’s skin. “Take your time. I mean, having kids is a big step. If you’re not ready now, I can wait until you are.”

“Uhh… Can I have a bit more time to think?” Yuuri asked, his mouth feeling drier than sandpaper. This was a discussion for future Yuuri to have.

“Of course,” Viktor smiled before kissing Yuuri on the forehead. “I love you.”

The younger man tried to say he loved him back, but his vocal chords seemed to have seized up. He just wasn’t ready to make that kind of declaration to someone he’d literally just met.

Viktor didn’t seem to notice Yuuri’s awkwardness as he detangled himself from the bedcovers. Yuuri felt his face heat up even more when he realised; ‘ _He’s naked. He’s so very naked. Holy crap, I can see my idol’s junk_!’ He tried to look anywhere but at Viktor’s crotch, although the sight of the Russian’s sculpted body was by no means horrible: He looked like a goddamned Roman gladiator!

But Yuuri was still a virgin, and there was no way he wanted to lose his virginity during his Switch, even though most people _did_ , as it was their way of making sure their first time was with their soulmate. The younger man doubted he could even perform if Viktor wanted to, he was _that_ nervous. Maybe he could fake an illness later so that he wouldn’t have to sleep with Viktor _fucking_ Nikiforov.

Viktor left the room to go take a shower. Leaving Yuuri alone in the king-sized bed. This was ridiculous. How was it possible that Viktor _fucking_ Nikiforov was Yuuri’s soulmate? Obviously, he had fantasised about it before, but it was just a silly daydream at the time. But now it was _confirmed_ that he was destined to be with his celebrity crush; the man he had his first wet-dream about, and Yuuri’s head was spinning.

As much as he was happy about it, he kind of wished it was someone who wasn’t so famous and god-like, so that he could enjoy the feeling of discovering he had a soulmate. But he was so nervous not to make Viktor suspicious and break their connection that he was over-thinking everything.

Yuuri quickly dressed in black jogging bottoms, a plain navy blue t-shirt from the floor and a red and white track top he saw hanging on the the back of the bedroom door before heading out the room, unsure of where he was going since he’d never seen the inside of Viktor’s apartment before.

Yuuri took a few deep breaths, and once his nerves settled down, he realised how hungry he was, and made himself some scrambled eggs and toast. He flipped through the photos on his phone as he ate. It was so weird; there were so many pictures of him and Viktor, mostly selfies, looking so happy and in love. Yuuri felt quite envious of his future self. How did he manage to pluck up enough courage to even just _talk_ to his hero, never mind date and _marry_ the guy?!

Yuuri was yanked from his thoughts by the reappearance of Viktor from the bathroom; his hair was damp, and he was wearing a red silk bathrobe which was slightly loose at the front, exposing his well-defined pecks.

“Where’s mine?” the Russian skater pouted, glancing at Yuuri’s near-empty bowl of eggs.

“Did – did you want some? I d-didn’t think… I-I can make you some if… if you want…” Yuuri cringed internally at the way he was stuttering over his words, and he felt his cheeks burn once more.

Viktor let out a low chuckle. “You’re too adorable,” he grinned. “But since you _did_ steal my jacket, you can at least make your husband some breakfast.” He teased.

Yuuri glanced down, and noticed that the letters R & U were stamped across the track top’s chest. He mentally slapped himself, he should’ve realised this wasn’t his when he slipped it on as it was a little too long. Yuuri stood up from the breakfast table, and got to work in the kitchen, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Make sure you put a dash of black pepper in the eggs before you stick the bowl in the microwave.” Viktor said as he lounged on the couch.

“Yes, dear.” Yuuri replied sarcastically. He glanced at his husband and was relieved to see that he had a small smile on his face as his shoulders gently shook with quiet laughter.

Yuuri retrieved the bowl when the microwave beeped (carefully using a dish towel as to not burn his fingers on the boiling ceramic), scraped the eggs onto a plate beside two slices of freshly buttered toast and brought it over to Viktor.

“Well?” Yuuri asked when Viktor took a bite of toast and egg together.

“Vkusno!” Viktor exclaimed through a mouthful of food. Yuuri had no idea what that meant, but something in the back of his mind told him it was a positive thing.

Before he knew it, Yuuri had felt completely relaxed in Viktor’s company. By lunchtime, he didn’t feel so nervous around the man. Viktor had many endearing quirks that Yuuri hadn’t even considered before today. Like the way he’d stick out his tongue ever so slightly when he tied his shoes. Or how he’d occasionally flick his hair out of his eyes. It made Yuuri realise that Viktor was just a human being like everyone else, and not a god.

But a small part of him still couldn’t believe that Viktor _fucking_ Nikiforov was his soulmate. And that he was actually talking to, and touching the man who had stolen his heart on the ice at the tender age of twelve.

“How did I get so lucky to end up marrying Viktor Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked as they walked hand-in-hand back to their apartment from their anniversary meal.

“More like ‘how did _I_ get so lucky to end up marrying Yuri Katsuki’?” Viktor grinned, giving the Japanese skater’s hand a fond squeeze. “I can’t believe it’s been four years since our wedding. Just seems like yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, even though he obviously has no idea what happened. “Probably the best day of my life.”

“ _Probably_?” Viktor repeated, nudging Yuuri gently with his hip. “What day could’ve possibly beaten that day? Me getting gold, you getting silver at the GP final, marrying in _London_ in the _snow_? What could be more romantic than that?”

“Good point. But what about when we started dating?” Yuuri asked, hoping that their first date was romantic as hell.

“Well, that depends on when you consider us beginning to date,” Viktor said smugly. “Does you seducing me drunk off your ass at the GP banquet count as a date? Or was it when I moved to Japan to be your coach? Or after our first kiss at the Cup of China?”

Wait. _Yuuri_ seduced _Viktor_? When he was _DRUNK?!_

“I still can’t believe you still wanted to be with me after seeing me so drunk,” Yuuri said, feeling embarrassed once again. He just hoped he wouldn’t make too much of a fool of himself whenever that banquet takes place because he knew how obnoxious he could be after one too many.

“How could I not?” Viktor asked in a low voice as they entered the apartment building. “After I saw your pole-dancing moves in nothing but your underwear, I knew I had to have you. Especially when I noticed how powerful your thighs were.”

As the elevator doors closed, all Yuuri wanted at that moment was for the cable to snap and plunge him to his death. Anything was better than knowing he was destined to make an ass of himself in front of his idol sometime in the next ten years…

\--

Yuuri woke up the next morning back in his own eighteen year-old body in his dorm room in Detroit.

“Morning!” Phichit smiled looking up from his phone from his own bed when he realised Yuuri was awake.

Yuuri couldn’t contain himself, he launched himself from his bed, across the room and tackled Phichit onto the Thai student’s mattress.

“Yuuri, what the hell?” Phichit giggled as Yuuri sat up from hugging him.

“I had my Switch last night, Phichit!!” Yuuri grinned.

“You’re kidding!” Phichit gasped, then his face cracked into an excited smile. “What happened? Was it weird? Was it scary? What’s your soulmate like? Is it a boy or girl? Did you kiss them? Did they kiss you? Tell me everything!!”

“Wow, that’s a lot of questions for one breath!” Yuuri laughed in surprise.

“Well, I haven’t had my Switch yet, so I need to live vicariously through you until then!”

Yuuri considered for a while, then decided he _needed_ to tell his best friend who his soulmate was. “You’ll never guess who my soulmate is!” the Japanese skater enthused.

“Is it me?” Phichit joked, striking a pose.

“You wish!” Yuuri said, gently shoving the other boy. “No, it’s Viktor _fucking_ Nikiforov!!”

“You’re pulling my leg!” Phichit said sceptically. When Yuuri shook his head dead seriously, his eyes widened and jaw dropped. “No way… NO WAY! Yuri, that’s amazing!”

Yuuri couldn’t help the grin spread over his face. “I know. I still can’t believe it!” he said, gazing longingly at the posters of his soulmate around his bed.

“So did you lose your v-card to him?” Phichit asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Phichit!” Yuuri gasped, feeling his cheeks heat up. “That is disgusting. And wrong. I don’t even get… why would… I’ve never had sex with anyone, anywhere. It’s none of your… you have the nerve! The audacity! Viktor is my hero, my skating idol! And he is terrible, face-wise. And how… how… do I know, frankly, that _you_ haven’t slept with him? Maybe you have. Maybe you’re trying to throw me off? Hmm? Check and mate!”

“Oh, my god you _did_ do it with Viktor! Nikiforov” Phichit all but shouted, clapping his hand to his mouth. “Oh, my god Yuri! I’m so proud of you, you little slut!”

The younger boy wrapped his arms around Yuuri in a tight hug, and Yuuri had to admit defeat. “Alright, _fine_. I slept with him.” Yuuri sighed. “Even though I promised myself I wouldn’t. But he seduced me with compliments and sweet-talk… I couldn’t help it! My body reacted against my brain…”

Phichit hushed his friend. “You don’t have to explain yourself.” He said. “You’re an adult, and you can have sex with anyone you feel like for any reason you want. No judgement on this end.”

Yuuri thanked his roommate, and began to feel less guilty about the whole situation.

“So tell me,” Phichit said. “How big is his dick?”

And on that note, Yuuri decided it was time to get ready for class.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating whether or not to do Yuuri's switch for a second chapter, or just leave it as a one-shot. Because of course, I need another reason to procrastinate :p
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments ^_^


End file.
